


The Trip

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Stranger Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, bar pick-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Emily goes on a trip to New York City with Fred and Lana. While there, the throuple see the sights, enjoy American Thanksgiving and Emily enters her fashion line into the Brooklyn Festival Bizarre. Entering a hotel for a drink, Emily get's picked-up by a stranger and follows her upstairs for a forbidden affair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know this is late. I have some catch-up to play. The only family member mentioned of Lana’s is one that is named in a photo of Lana as a baby being held by this cousin. Please enjoy and review!

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Trip**

Chloe Parrilla sat on the edge of the bed watching her cousin Lana put the final touches on her face for her night out. Chloe had dark hair like most of the Parrilla clan, and around the eyes there was a strong resemblance between the cousins. Chloe and Emily had briefly met before Emily had left to set up her booth at the Brooklyn Festival Bazaar, which the family would attend later on that weekend.

“She’s a lovely girl,” Chloe commented about Emily, studying Lana’s face, “where did you meet her?”

Lana’s face reddened, but she replied with the half-truth that she had begun to believe as truth, “At a dress fitting.”

Chloe noticed Lana’s reaction and cajoled her cousin, “I think you’re lying. What would your Papi think if he knew? Now tell me the truth.”

Lana slammed her brush on the vanity in front of her, pushing up to tower over her cousin, even with her small stature, “Stop throwing that in my face and leave my Papi out of this! Out, I need to get dressed!”

Lana pointed towards the door and Chloe knew she had gone a step too far. She would have to make it up to her later, but now she made her exit post haste. Lana shoved the door behind her and heard a squeal. Pulling the door open, she quickly hugged Emily to her and pulled her into the room.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were there. Please forgive me, are you hurt?” Lana pulled Emily’s finger out of her mouth to look at it closely, twisting it about. Emily scowled. “I’m sorry.”

Lana kissed Emily’s fingertip, kissing up her arm to capture her lips as they moved to the bed. Bruising each other’s lips, the women searched out their favourite places on each other’s bodies that elicited the moans and mewls they liked. So engrossed in their love making, the women didn’t hear the door squeak open and lightly close as Chloe left them to their own devices.

Lana kissed down Emily’s neck and stilled her body next to hers, cuddling close. Emily whispered, “I’m so exhausted, so glad I have a day off before I have to go back for Friday and Saturday.”

Emily’s breath evened out and Lana looked up into her face, carefully rolling away and crawling over Emily’s sleeping body.

“I’ll be back in 20 minutes to wake you, my sleeping beauty.” Lana eased the door open and closed it behind herself.

* * *

Emily slipped another morsel of ham pass her lips and started cutting another bite right away. A low moan came from deep in her throat; anybody listening might have thought she was in love with the ham, but only Chloe witnessed Fred’s hand on Emily’s thigh. Chloe smiled to herself; obviously something was going on between the three of them not just Lana and Emily. Emily swatted Fred’s hand away, and Fred grinned like a happy puppy.

“How are sales, Emily?” One of Lana’s dozen family members that surrounded them asked. Emily wasn’t sure which one asked as her head whipped up.

“They were good. Either my product is good or people are interested because of RaeLynn’s advertisement of my line,” she said as she took another bite of ham and sweet potatoes.

“I’m sure it was your product your customers fell in love with,” Chloe replied with a raise of her eye brows and then turned to look directly at Fred, “isn’t that correct, Fred?”

Fred gulped down his bite, coughed slightly and hoarsely exchanged, “I’m sure that’s right.”

Fred didn’t see the look on Chloe’s face, nor did he see the exchange between his wife and her cousin. Lana shook her head at her cousin. A small smile crossed Chloe’s face.

“How far along are you, Emily?” One of Lana’s many aunts asked.

Emily paused as her plate was now empty and took the flan that was being passed around the table. “I’m just finishing off my first trimester.” She took a good sized slice of flan and pumpkin pie. “I’m having twins.”

There were a series of gasps around the table with many best wishes and congratulations from Lana’s family. Emily smiled happily and gratefully accepted their best wishes on the start of her little family.

“You should try to put a show together; maybe it would sell better that way.” Chloe suggested.

“Actually, RaeLynn’s manager has worked something out with a fashion mogul out in L.A. and I will be having a show in just a few weeks, right before Christmas,” Emily confirmed as she looked at Lana. Lana smiled brightly, making plans to have Emily at her house for Christmas and possibly New Year’s Eve.

* * *

Emily made her way to the bar of the hotel. She needed a glass of water or juice, she was parched. She mulled over her evening. Lana and Fred had taken her out for dinner and then to the Broadway show Wicked. She sighed contentedly. Maybe she had made a wrong judgment six weeks prior. The couple were going out of their way to show Emily how much she meant to them. They had even bothered to introduce her to their families. Only just the weekend before they left for New York, Emily met Fred’s mother. Not to mention that she and Lana talked more often now. She never thought she might be happy in this type of relationship.

“Can I get something for you, miss?” The bartender asked her. He looked at her firm rounded tummy and suspected she was pregnant, raising a brow as he wiped the counter down.

“Can I get a glass of water?” Emily timidly asked as she had never ordered anything at a bar.

The bartender nodded his head slightly and reached for a glass to spray some water in it. Emily retrieved the glass and took a sip. Setting the glass down, she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She swiveled on her seat and her eyes settled on woman with warm brown hair and chocolate eyes; her red lips spread widely into a smile.

“Excuse me,” came a low husky voice, “See my friend over there?” The beauty pointed to a tall man with a scruffy looking beard and nice smile, she continued, “He wants to know if you think I’m cute.”

Emily looked over at the man and he winked at her, and then she looked back at the dark-haired beauty, unsure of how to answer, she stuttered, “W-w-well sure, but I’m waiting for someone so you better scatter.”

“Well, baby,” the woman pursued her, “I might just be that someone. I’d love for you to do me while he watched and then, if you don’t mind, maybe he can join us.”

Emily visually gulped, what would Fred and Lana think? The bartender’s jaw dropped and he stopped wiping the counter as Emily slowly stood up and walked away with the little brunette. “Um, miss, are you alright?”

Emily didn’t look back, but followed the couple to the elevator, completely enthralled. The ride up the two floors was short and then the door to the room opened and Emily followed them in. Just inside the door, the woman pushed her body against the wall, placing a kiss on her lips. Emily pulled away not willing to kiss a stranger, but her body betrayed her as the petit brunette ran her hands over her torso, reaching for the hem of her shirt. Emily reached for the sky as the fabric was removed and set aside. Her warm mouth kissed over her already-hardened nipples and felt her long fingers skimming over her tummy, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants to push them down with her panties. Emily felt a rush over her body with this forbidden affair.

Emily wanted to giggle at herself. She couldn’t believe that she was carrying this on this far, although Fred and Lana were playing their part well. Fred sat on the bed with an interested and awed look on his face watching his wife take a stranger. Again, a giggle almost escaped, knowing she wasn’t much of a stranger to them anymore. Lana’s mouth moved lower over her body, connecting with her bundle of nerves, and she moaned low in her throat. Her left foot was pulled up, which changed her center of gravity, but a moment later was set on a low footstool.

Lana nibbled up Emily’s torso and latched on to Emily’s neck, throwing her leg over Emily’s. Rubbing herself over Emily’s thigh, her fingers reached for Emily’s center and she thrust inside her hard and fast. Lana’s thumb found her pearl as she rubbed against her sweet spot, mewling at the sensations on her own nether regions. Emily moaned from Lana’s ministrations. Feeling the tightness over her belly, Lana pulled a sensational orgasm from her body.

Lana was light in her arms and Emily knew she was close. Gently Emily slid her off her leg and guided her over to her husband. Fred now sat naked, stroking over his cock. His shaft still hardening, his cock was semi-flaccid. Fred pulled Lana into his arms and Emily pushed her onto his thighs, taking Fred’s cock into her mouth. Fred groaned as Emily’s head bobbed over his shaft. Tonguing over the underside of the crown for a moment before sliding down over his member, Emily felt how full his erection now was and slid off.

Lana pushed herself back as Emily helped her align Fred’s cock with her very wet center. Wrapping her arms around Fred’s neck, Fred grasped her butt to pull her up and down his cock. Emily reached between the couple to touch Lana’s pearl. Lana mewled against her touch, bucking in the sensations enveloping her body. Emily’s other arm curled around Lana’s body to palm over a breast.

Lana’s belly undulated as her pleasure increased and she climbed towards a high. Her vagina tightened around her husband’s member, pulling his seed inside her as he came with her. The three rocked together slightly; Emily holding Lana as she fell from the heights. As Fred and Lana found their bearings, the three moved from the edge of the bed to lie in the center.

Emily quite enjoyed her first hotel role-play; and she would never forget the look on the bartender’s face as she followed what he thought were complete strangers upstairs for a kinky evening. She was happy with the sales she had made at the Bazaar this week. They were going home tomorrow after this wonderful American Thanksgiving weekend and then they would holiday in L.A. for Christmas. All these thoughts flitted through Emily’s mind as she fell off to sleep.


End file.
